


i need you (and your espresso)

by jenrenfics



Series: the coffee bean trilogy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Cute, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenrenfics/pseuds/jenrenfics
Summary: jeno is a regular at the coffee shop where renjun works as a barista. one day, jeno stops showing up and renjun finds himself wondering. but when jeno comes back after a long period of absence looking like a wreck, he orders something else from renjun instead.





	i need you (and your espresso)

**Author's Note:**

> 2.2k+ words of mediocre writing which means it's unbeta-ed ;-; 
> 
> this idea came from @munyoor on twt! she gave me such amazing ideas that i couldn’t help but start writing!!! 
> 
> have fun reading :>

Renjun has a crush on one of his customers.

Working at a coffee shop in the morning will instantly guarantee a lot of social interactions. Add in the fact that this place is right across the university, _The Coffee Bean_ will be that one place for students to spend their free time, whether alone or with friends. There are different faces every single day, and sometimes those faces come back again, or they don’t. Only one person, though, comes to the café on a daily basis.

Renjun perks up when he hears the entry door chime, and lo and behold, said person who comes to the café on a daily basis heads toward his direction, looking like he came out from a fashion magazine with his slicked back blond hair, maroon dress shirt, slim fit gray black trousers, and well-polished shoes. And maybe, Renjun’s staring at him for a bit too long because there is a hand waving in front of him and he snaps back to reality, staring up at his regular customer who has a small grin on his face.

“Hey, Jeno. Good morning!”

“Good morning to you, too. Did you sleep well?”

Renjun nods. “Yeah, thanks for asking.” He straightens his back and asks, “The usual?”

“Yup. Still the usual.”

“Got it. That would be 6000 won,” says Renjun.

Jeno leaves his payment then makes his way to his seat at the very corner of the shop.

Renjun abandons the counter and gets to work, grabbing a cup and a Sharpie along the way. Renjun knows how Jeno likes his espresso drink: flat white—a shot of espresso, and two shots of steamed milk. Nobody ever orders this except for Jeno. And, quite amusingly, no one has ever perfected the flat white recipe except Renjun. Not even his co-barista Donghyuck (who is out for the entire weekend) can do a flat white since it really takes quite a bit of skill to master.

Once done, he places the mug and a plate of brioche on a tray, then sticks a pink-colored note on the mug before going in the direction of Jeno’s spot. Jeno is already busy typing something, wearing a pair of silver glasses that make him look more handsome than ever. Renjun carefully puts his order in front of him and quietly goes back behind the counter.

He doesn’t miss the smile on Jeno’s face when he reads Renjun’s note for him.

The next few weeks went on without change: mornings were spent on Renjun taking orders from his fellow college students, giving Jeno his usual flat white with a note attached on its cup, attending classes in the afternoon, and pulling an all-nighter to accomplish his paperworks. It stayed that way for about a month or so, until one significant change happened.

Jeno stopped showing up to the café.

At first, Renjun thought it was no big deal. The guy might have been very busy since it was almost midterms, or maybe he fell sick. A lot of possible scenarios crossed his mind. He was sure that once Jeno felt well, he would come to the shop and order his usual. So, Renjun waited…

And waited…

And waited...

  
“Hey, I’ll be off now, Renjun. Want to come with?” Donghyuck asks, slinging his bag around his shoulders and grabbing his coat from the counter. He writes his name on the employee log book and puts his signature beside it.

Renjun shakes his head, taking the logbook and putting it aside. “I don’t have classes today, Hyuck. Our professors are out on a seminar or something.”

Donghyuck sighs and places a hand on Renjun’s arm. He squeezes it gently and his eyes are filled with worry. “I know you’re not fine because that Jeno guy hasn’t shown up in, like, forever. And it’s okay to feel that way, okay? But don’t let it eat your thoughts up too much. You can’t get things done properly when something is bothering you badly. I don’t want the best barista I’ve ever met to fail in making his customers satisfied.”

Renjun chuckles at that and taps Donghyuck’s hand to show his appreciation for his friend-slash-co-barista. “Thank you, Hyuck. I’ll take note of that.”

Donhyuck bids him farewell and Renjun watches as he struts across the street. When Donghyuck is out of view, Renjun fiddles with the keyring of a dog on his phone. It’s a Samoyed dog that he likens to Jeno whenever the corners of his lips curl upwards. Coincidentally, it was a keyring he got from his little cousins the same day he started working at the coffee shop.

_I really miss Jeno_.

Ever since Jeno went MIA, nobody has ever ordered flat white from him again. Sometimes, he makes one for himself, serving as a reminder that Jeno will always be that special customer who he has a crush on, who he wants to talk to so that he can know more about him. That’s too far-fetched now, though; it’s just wishful thinking at this point. He drops his phone, cursing under his breatha and kneeling down to check if it's broken or not.

The door chimes and he instantly greets with a, “Welcome to The Coffee Bean! May I take your order?” as he pockets his phone. When he looks up, he doesn’t expect the man standing in front of him. “Jeno…”

“Hi.”

Jeno is back but something is wrong. His hair is disheveled like he just got out of bed, his cheeks are sunken, his lips are pale, and his eyes look dull, as if every fiber of life has been drained out from him. The confident and charismatic charm he once had whenever he walked in to order is nowhere to be found. This is a different Jeno, a Jeno that he is seeing for the first time ever since the day they met.

Renjun swallows hard and looks down to get his pen and paper, his mind muddled with a lot of questions that are difficult to ask. After all, he’s just a mere barista. He doesn’t have a say in this situation; Jeno might see Renjun as meddlesome and that is the last thing Renjun wants Jeno to think.

“The usual?” he croaks, surprised at how he managed to speak despite his throat feeling like something is lodged inside.

“No.”

“Oh. Okay, then. So…”

“I want to order something else.”

Renjun nods but doesn’t neet Jeno's eyes, although he can feel that Jeno is bearing holes at him at the moment. “Sure, go ahead! Would you like my recommendation or is there anything…” he points at the back where the menus are posted, “is there anything from our bestsellers that you want to try?” He mentally kicks himself for sounding so animated, but that’s the only way to maintain professionalism despite his heart feeling like it’ll leap out of his chest anytime.

“Actually… I just want a hug. From you.”

Jeno’s words are met with silence for a few beats before Renjun does look up. Jeno is looking down at his feet and his shoulders start to shudder.

“I’m sorry. That is such a stupid thing to say,” says Jeno, forcing a laugh and a smile that doesn’t quite reach his ears. He sounds miserable, and Renjun doesn’t know what to do when Jeno turns to leave. “I’ll see you around, then. Thank you.”

“Wait!” Renjun yells, leaving his area and grabbing Jeno’s wrist. His heart feels like it will collapse when Jeno’s face contorts into something akin to discomfort and distress, then wraps his arm around his waist without saying anything. Renjun realizes that Jeno is crying against his chest, so he brings his hand on Jeno’s back, rubbing circles around it.

They stay like that for a few minutes as Renjun lets Jeno bawl his eyes out. He also tears up, feeling lost and sad all at the same time. But to him, what matters most right now is that Jeno has someone to cry and hold onto, that he lets Jeno know that he'll always be here whenever he needs someone to talk to.

When Jeno pulls away from their embrace, he uses the back of his hands to wipe away the tears from his eyes. He chuckles and says, “I’m really sorry for crying out loud on you like this. I know this isn’t how I usually am, and that’s true. I just… I just feel horrible. And whenever I remember your little notes, I am suddenly reminded that someone actually cares for me. And you always get my tastes right.”

Jeno’s words tug at Renjun’s heart. He always thought Jeno just found his notes cute, and that settled it for him. He doesn’t know that his messages somehow have an effect on Jeno.

“I was having a difficult time. My family always pressured me to pursue something I really didn't want.the end, I had to choose between my family and myself. Of course, I had to choose what I think is best for me, despite knowing that my parents would ultimately despise me for doing so. That risk took a toll on me, though. I started questioning whether I made the right decisions. That’s why this coffee shop, especially you and the drink you always give me, make me feel lighter.”

Jeno pulls out a box from his backpack and opens it, revealing all the notes that Renjun has given him for the past few months. “I kept them to remind myself that someone is rooting for me, even if our only interaction is within this place I call my second home.”

Renjun is at loss for words. This is something he never expected. The fact that Jeno kept all his notes… it is all too much and he just wants to jump up in glee, but he keeps his cool.

“Then why’d you stop coming here?”

“I guess I just don’t want you to see me look like this,” he says, pointing at himself. “I wanted to impress you all the time. And if you see me like this, I was afraid I’d scare you.”

A tear escapes Renjun’s eyes and he manages to spill the words past his lips. “I like you, Jeno! I’ve always had a crush on you since day 1. I don’t know how else to let you know that since I’m too shy to confess and I thought for someone as smart and hardworking and handsome as you, it’s impossible you don’t have a girlfriend. But, I just want you to know that I’m here. You can talk to me if something is bugging you, I’ll find time, and I will—” he trails off when he feels Jeno’s lips against his forehead. “I…”

Jeno offers him a smile and cups Renjun’s cheeks. “You have been always in my mind, Renjun. Ever since you gave me that amazing cup of flat white espresso. Ever since you wrote Good luck on your first day! Do well! on that yellow sticky note. I knew you liked me, but I didn’t have the time to let you know I also like you, too.”

Renjun beams at himself, heart racing uncontrollably after hearing those sweet words from Jeno. He never felt like this before, and it's such an amazing feeling that the only thing he mumbles is, “Shit.”

“What?”

“I mean… shit, I wasn’t expecting you to like me back. This isn’t some dream, right? If it is, please wake me up. I swear to God.”

“This isn’t a dream, Renjun. Let me prove it to you.”

Jeno’s fingers wrap around Renjun’s collar and pulls him close. They’re just a few centimeters away from each other, before Jeno closes their distance and gently presses his lips on Renjun’s. His heart feels like combusting and his insides are in a mush while he tangles his fingers on Jeno’s nape. Jeno, Renjun takes note, tastes like bread and coffee.

When Jeno pulls away, he asks, “So, still a dream?”

Renjun is too far away at this point and he just buries his face on Jeno’s chest. “If it is, I hope I don’t wake up anymore.”

He feels Jeno’s lips curve upward against his head.

“Good morning, Renjun—oh, heeeeeeey,” Donghyuck says as he enters the shop, making Renjun separate himself from Jeno and retreating back to the counter in a rush. He winks at Renjun whose face is flushing beet red. “Hey, Mr. Jeno!”

“Good morning,” Jeno greets back. He laughs and props his elbows on the counter. “So. I’d like to order the usual.”

Renjun giggles and kicks Donghyuck’s shin when he finds the right timing. “The usual. Got it.”

(“Oh my God. How did it happen? Like, one second he disappeared like a bubble and you’re sad, the next you’re hugging each other? Like what is even happening,” Donghyuck says, grabbing a stool and sitting next to Renjun who’s busy writing down the order of a group of boisterous freshmen.

While Renjun gets to making their drinks, he responds with, “Jeno actually likes me, too. My crush for him wasn’t one-sided, Donghyuck! It still feels surreal, but I’m just happy that things turned out this way.”

“I’ll be your best man, okay? I’ll also plan your wedding because as a student majoring in interior design, I think I am the perfect person to do that. Also, catering? My boyfriend, Minhyung—he’s a master chef. He’ll give you the best dishes.”

“Excuse me, you never mentioned about a boyfriend, Donghyuck!” Renjun hands the customers their order and looks pointedly at his co-barista. “Now it’s my time to ask you some questions.”)

**Author's Note:**

> ☆ kudos + comments are greatly appreciated and encouraged!!! twitter | curiouscat ☆
> 
> p.s. markhyuck prequel for this coming soon!!!


End file.
